Post-Game Aggression
by areyoukiddingmedude
Summary: After battling it out on the lacrosse field, Spencer and Paige find themselves in a different type of battle in the locker room. Pretty much pure McHastings locker room sexytimes.


"AAARRRGGGHHH!" Paige grunted in frustration as she stormed into the locker room.

She threw her stick down against the wall of lockers, then stripped off her gloves, helmet, and pads and threw them down too.

"Fucking Hastings!"

"Yes?" said an annoyingly superior voice from the doorway.

Paige groaned inwardly and looked up. Of _course_ Spencer Hastings was standing there, and of _course_ she had that infuriating smirk on her face…and of course (and this was the worst part by far), Paige wanted nothing more than to kiss it off her smug, stupid, perfect face.

Instead, she stammered, "You – you –"

If possible, Spencer's smirk got even more condescending. "Well said, McCullers." She straightened up from where she was leaning against the doorway and walked confidently over to stand across from Paige at the other row of lockers.

"What are you even doing here?" said Paige through gritted teeth.

Spencer calmly started removing her own gear. "Apparently, the coach is under the mistaken impression that the...incident during practice was actually mutual." She shrugged, unconcerned.

Because why would she be concerned? Paige thought. She's Spencer-fucking-Hastings. She could burn down the school, and she'd get off with a slap on her Cartier-watch-clad wrist.

Something snapped in Paige's mind. She jumped over the bench that separated the two rows of lockers and shoved Spencer against the lockers behind her. "Mistaken? Are you forgetting that you hit me first?"

Spencer just looked into her eyes, the smile never leaving her face. She seemed unconcerned that Paige's hands were pinning her shoulders against the lockers, their hips pressed together.

Every nerve in Paige's body tingled as Spencer leaned almost imperceptibly closer and purred, "What are you going to do about it, McCullers?" Her eyes glittered, and Paige actually gasped a little as Spencer's tongue darted out and licked her lips.

On the lacrosse field, Paige knew exactly what move to make. She was ruthless.

Right now, in this moment, she was completely lost. Spencer had to be messing with her head for some reason, but she could swear that she felt a spark between them – a spark fanned by more than just hatred.

She couldn't take the risk.

Paige gave Spencer's shoulders another tiny shove for emphasis and then stepped back. (Was it her imagination, or did Spencer look a little disappointed?)

She turned away, stepped back over the bench and started digging through her locker. "Dammit!"

Spencer, who had finished taking off her gear and was getting ready to hit the showers, looked over. "What's up?"

Paige sighed and blew a strand of hair out of her face. "Forget it. I can't find my shower stuff." She threw the pile of clothes back into her locker. "I'll just go home and shower, not the end of the world," she muttered.

Spencer was about to offer to lend Paige her shampoo, but then she remembered something: "Crap! I just remembered – Coach left my letter of recommendation in the office. I have to go grab it. Um…see you tomorrow, I guess?"

She hurried off, leaving Paige alone at the lockers.

Spencer found the letter of recommendation and returned to the lockers. She put the letter in her bag, wrapped herself in a towel, and headed to take a shower.

As she got closer, she could hear someone in there. Must be one of the other girls leaving practice early, she thought, but didn't think much of it.

But as she came around the corner, she was stunned to see Paige there – Paige, in all her naked glory, head tilted back, mouth slightly open. She seemed to be in ecstasy as the hot water hit her aching muscles.

Spencer couldn't remember ever being alone in the showers with Paige before. She let her gaze trail downward – to Paige's firm breasts, her nipples red and erect in the hot water, to her toned abs, and god help her, she looked lower still…

…and then she realized that Paige's head had come up and she was staring back at Spencer. "I…found my shower stuff?" Paige said, with an awkward yet adorable half-smile.

Spencer couldn't believe how that half-smile almost completely undid her. Their brawl earlier had been completely Spencer's fault, she could admit in the safety of her own mind. She loved antagonizing McCullers because no one gave it back as hard as she did. No one else felt like Spencer's equal on the field.

Then she remembered that Paige had just totally caught her checking out her naked body, and Spencer cleared her throat and said brightly, "Great. You can wash off some of that dirt you've been wearing ever since I stomped you in it."

Paige rolled her eyes. Her smile fell, but she didn't respond.

Spencer took a deep breath, then dropped her towel and hung it on a hook. She walked over to the shower directly across from Paige and turned it on, feeling it with her hand until the water warmed up. Still facing away from Paige (mostly because she couldn't meet her eyes right then), she washed her face first.

Paige was lucky the shower was running, or she might full well have been caught drooling. She'd noticed Spencer's body before – she wasn't blind – but seeing her like this, just the two of them…Paige could see the swell of Spencer's breasts at her sides, but she was completely entranced by the sight of her shapely ass. She'd watched Spencer walk down the halls of Rosewood so many times like she owned the place, her confident stride making her hips sway from side to side. And now Paige could watch the water running down Spencer's back, over her ass cheeks, some of it flowing between her legs and dripping down. God, she wanted to be that water.

Spencer turned around to wet her hair, and Paige quickly tried to look busy. Shit, McCullers, grab a loofah or hum or do something, or you'll be so busted! she thought to herself.

But it was too late. Spencer turned around, and their eyes met. And despite the distance between them, the moment that passed felt as electric as when Paige had had Spencer pressed up against the lockers, their bodies taut against one another.

Spencer froze as their eyes met. For once, she didn't have a clever quip at hand. She didn't know what to make of this new energy between them – it was like their intensity on the field, but magnified and somehow more pure, less angry.

Paige had rejected her earlier when Spencer tried to make a move, quickly stepping away, but maybe…?

As for Paige, she was lucky they were locked in whatever eye contact battle this was, because otherwise she knew she wouldn't be able to stop herself from staring openly at Spencer's body under the water.

And then, as she watched Spencer's face, Spencer's small pink tongue flicked out and wet her lips once more – and Paige _knew_.

She knew she wasn't alone in feeling this way, knew she wasn't imagining this spark between them. And maybe if Spencer felt it too, that could mean it wasn't wrong?

Paige knew she had to make a move, but just like before, her brain was fried. She absentmindedly squirted some body wash on her hands and worked up a lather, thinking that she could act like she was still taking a shower at least. Spencer's eyes followed Paige's hands as they soaped up her collarbone. Then Paige rubbed body wash over each arm…and then, never breaking that searing eye contact with Spencer, she boldly rubbed bubbles over her breasts.

Spencer seemed mesmerized as Paige's hands soaped up her breasts. She was very thorough, working up a good lather underneath, but Spencer's eyes goggled when Paige rubbed soap over her nipples – first with her palms, and then she actually started rolling the nipples between her fingers, letting out a tiny moan.

Then Paige's heart broke. Because after all that, after their chemistry on and off the field, after this moment of true vulnerability in the showers…Spencer _turned away_.

In response, Paige turned away from her too, and choked down the sob of rage and shame that threatened to bubble up inside her.

So she didn't see that Spencer was turning around for a very specific reason. And she didn't hear when Spencer turned off her own shower.

Thus it came as a complete shock when she felt wet arms encircle her from behind, and a hard yet smooth body press against her back, and oh god those long, elegant fingers were now replacing her own on her nipples as a husky voice said in her ear, "You looked like you were doing pretty well on your own there, but did you want a hand with that?"

"Holy shit!" Paige squeaked. Spencer just chuckled (Paige could feel it thrum through her whole body) and pressed her lips to the back of Paige's neck. She moved her hands to Paige's hips, still pressed tightly behind her. "Paige?" Spencer said in a small voice. "Do you…want to do this?"

Paige barely had time to breathe, "God, yes" before Spencer was spinning her around, pinning her to the shower wall just like she'd pinned Spencer to the lockers earlier.

Then Spencer paused, and slicked Paige's wet hair back, and looked into her eyes intensely. "McCullers," she said, "I'm going to make you scream my name."

Paige groaned, and then Spencer's mouth was on hers, and it was hot and wet and nothing like she'd ever felt before, not just because she was naked and wet with another girl for the first time in her life, but because this was Spencer Hastings, and she did everything to perfection, including the way she was taking command of Paige's mouth.

Spencer couldn't believe how good this felt. She had been trying to control herself (okay, maybe a little), but when she felt Paige's mouth open to her, felt McCullers surrender to her, she pretty much lost it. Her tongue probed Paige's mouth, sliding teasingly along her lips before plunging deeper, dueling with Paige's tongue in an erotic struggle that felt like a microcosm of their lives together.

Meanwhile, she wanted to touch Paige everywhere, but their bodies were pressed so tightly together that she couldn't get her hands in between them. So she ran them up and down Paige's arms, grazed the sides of her breasts, felt the tightness around her midsection as she rested them on Paige's hips, and then Spencer actually growled "Oh, hell" and slid her hands down to cup Paige's ass, shifting their positions slightly so that one of her legs pressed up in between Paige's while she straddled one of Paige's legs herself.

"Jesus fuck!" Paige gasped, as Spencer's thigh came into contact with her center. It felt like every bit of her attention was focused on those few inches. She fisted her hands in Spencer's hair as they naturally began to rock together, finding a rhythm that drove them both insane. She could feel Spencer's slippery wetness against her thigh, distinct from the wetness of the shower, and vaguely realized that _she_ was the one getting Spencer Hastings that wet.

Spencer pumped her hips against Paige, faster and faster, urging them both toward climax. She couldn't even kiss Paige anymore, they were both too far gone for that. Her hands were still clenching Paige's ass as she relentlessly pressed her knee upwards against Paige's wetness. She panted against Paige's neck and felt her warm breath in Spencer's ear.

Then suddenly, Paige sucked on Spencer's neck right below the ear, and that sent her crashing over the edge. "Oh god, Paige, fuck!" Spencer cried as she ground down in a slow, shuddering stroke against Paige's leg.

She collapsed against Paige's shoulder but kept the rhythm with her leg, and as Spencer pulled back to stare into Paige's eyes, Paige felt the gathering orgasm within her too. "Oh my god, I'm going to…come!" she shuddered as she clamped her legs around Spencer's and the room spun and everything went black and wait, no, she was still alive and Spencer Hastings was grinning at her under the water of the locker room shower.

Spencer kissed Paige's lips, gently this time. "McCullers…you are just full of surprises," she whispered. Then her dark eyes glittered and she pursed her lips. "But I think I said you were going to do something, and you didn't do it yet."

Paige's sex-addled brain couldn't parse what Spencer was saying. "What – what do you mean?" she stammered.

Spencer took a step back, sending a shiver through both of them as their bodies separated. Paige released her hold on Spencer's hair and trailed her hands down to her shoulders instead.

Spencer looked her body up and down, no shame this time, just an open appreciation. Her voice was even huskier than usual as she said, "I said I was going to make you scream my name."

Paige barely had time to think before Spencer was cupping the back of her neck, kissing her deeply again. Spencer sucked on her bottom lip and grazed her teeth along it, eliciting a gasp from Paige. Then she trailed her lips down Paige's neck to her collarbone, sucking and nipping and making Paige grow wet just from that alone.

Spencer occasionally sucked hard enough to bring blood to the surface and leave a mark, and she loved the thought that even if all the spots were covered by clothes tomorrow, she'd still know that Paige had Spencer's mark all over her.

Now Spencer turned her attention to Paige's breasts, kissing her way down between them, rubbing her nipples into hard little nubs. She sucked one nipple into her mouth while she rolled the other between her fingertips, and Paige's head fell back with an involuntary sigh. Spencer Hastings was sucking on her nipple.

Spencer continued working Paige's nipples with her mouth, alternating from one to the other. Meanwhile, her fingers moved lower, grazing Paige's hips, her bellybutton – and then Spencer looked up at her and arched one perfect eyebrow as if to say "Okay?" Paige nodded desperately, and then Spencer's fingers were sliding along her slippery folds, and Paige shuddered with the absolute pleasure of it.

Spencer was amazed at how wet Paige was. She shouldn't be surprised, given that they'd both just come hard and they were in a shower, but she had never felt anything as silky smooth as Paige's wet folds. She trailed her middle finger lazily up and down the length of Paige's cleft, reveling in the sensation as Paige jerked against her involuntarily. Then she slowly slid one wet finger up to circle almost leisurely around Paige's clit. Back and forth, around and around. She could feel Paige bucking against her desperately, and Spencer grinned that cocky smirk of hers and whispered, "Tell me what you want, McCullers."

"Oh my g-god, Spencer, please – please fuck me!"

Now Spencer's mouth claimed Paige's hungrily, and she slipped two fingers lower, then plunged them into Paige, who gasped and continued bucking against them. Spencer pressed on Paige's hips with her other hand, slowing her frantic rhythm and setting a slower, maddening pace.

When Paige began to whimper against her mouth, Spencer relented. She moved her fingers inside Paige faster and faster, curling them against her wall and pumping her hips against the other girl in the same rhythm. Paige could feel a second orgasm growing inside her, and as she shuddered once more and her walls tightened around Spencer's fingers and her world shattered, she groaned "Fuck me, Hastiiiiiiiings!"

Spencer continued to work Paige as the waves subsided. They grinned at each other, almost shyly.

When they heard the rest of the team coming in, they both silently agreed that this was too new, too raw to share with anyone else right now, and with another smile they retreated to their own showers and pretended to be finishing up.

As the other girls entered the locker room, Paige whispered to Spencer, "Can I just say one thing?"

"Anything," Spencer said.

Paige grinned. "I'm really glad I found my shower stuff!"


End file.
